Smallville: Assassin
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Trinity Knight is arrested for the murder of Lionel Luthor and Clark meets his biological mother
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Assassin

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 1: Trinity learns her destiny_

_A Few days Later:_ Clark Kent stared at the grave that bore the name of Jonathan Kent on it. He and His adopted mother, his biological father Jor-El, who was in a cloned body of Lionel Luthor, his half-sister Trinity Jean Knight, and Lana Lang had gotten back from New York after Jonathan Kent had died. He gave his life after trying preserving stolen powers from a primeval being that called itself the Phoenix. Clark had gotten ready for the funeral earlier that day, and now was ready to deal with the loss of his adopted father. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Chloe Sullivan asked as she stared at her friend. Chloe was a reporter for _The Daily Planet_ and was the only friend of Clark's who knew his secret. Clark shook his head no. He was not ready to deal with the death of the person he truly loved in all the earth.

"I can't believe he's gone," Clark said. They then heard Jor-El speak.

"Things come and go in this existence we call life. Even people on Krypton die, Kal-El," He said smiling sadly. Clark stared at him, wondering what was on the man's mind.

"You have to move on, Clark. We will all miss him," Lana said. Clark stared at her long and hard, wondering about her powers. He had heard from Trinity that she had recovered her powers back when he had been engaged to her.

"Lana how did you get your powers?" Clark finally asked. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Your father gave them to me," She said staring at Jor-El. They then heard sirens approach and Clark saw an unmarked police car pull up. He then saw them approach them.

"I'm agent Solovar. This is agent Bentsen. We're looking for Trinity Jean Knight," The two men said that had gotten out of the car. Trinity moved forward.

"I'm she. What's going on?" She said as they flashed FBI badges.

"Your going to have to surrender your FLAG badge, Miss Knight. Your under arrest," Agent Bentsen said. She handed over her badge as the other FBI agent pulled her arms behind her and handcuffed her.

"What's the charge?" Martha asked, wondering what was going on.

"The murder of Lionel Luthor." Spoke agent Solovar. Clark stood between them and Trinity.

"She wouldn't do that! You have the wrong person," He said. Trinity spoke up.

"Clark, call Shawn McCormick at FLAG headquarters and let her know what's going on. She'll have team of lawyers here in a couple of hours. In the meantime, don't do anything," Trinity said as she moved toward the car. Clark grabbed his cell phone. He dialed the direct link to _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, which was back in his charging bay at the Kent farm.

"_Yes, Mr. Kent? How May I serve you?"_ Spoke the computerized vehicle's voice processor.

"Get me Shawn McCormick and get her on a flight to Smallville as soon as possible. Your pilot has been arrested," Clark said as he hung up the cell phone


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Assassin

_(Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986,1991 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 2: Trinity meets Lex 

Trinity paced back and forth in the Metropolis city jail that she had been customarily sent to, since her arrest 4 hours ago in Smallville. She had told Clark to contact her employer, Shaun McCormick, despite the fact that the two women had been at odds with each other in the direction of the _Knight Foundation_ and the _Foundation For Law And Government._ Trinity was the youngest daughter of Wilton Knight, but she was adopted and she was also the half-sister of Clark Kent, but the world simply knew her as the CEO of _Knight Industries Technology, _and FBI agent. She had been accused of murdering the Chairman of LuthorCorp, Lionel Luthor. Now in an orange Jumpsuit herself had put her in a cell. She had been praying, and discovering some of her other powers that had recently surfaced. She then used her X-ray Vision and saw the skeleton of a man she had read about, but had managed to avoid thanks to her Foundation status. She noticed the Kryptonite laced bones thanks to Lex being exposed to Kryptonite in 1989 during the Meteor Shower that brought Kal-El, Clark Kent to Earth from a dead world. The Planet Krypton.

She heard the male guard call her prison number.

"Open 892478. Miss Knight it seems you have a visitor. LuthorCorp's President," Chris Taylor the guard who had been her friend for the past 6 years said.

"Why thank you Chris. So, tell me Mr. Luthor, why would the son of the man that I'm accused of killing want to come see me?" She asked as Lex walked into her cell. The bald man smiled

"You intrigue me, Miss Knight. You're the youngest CEO of a company; former FBI agent and now you work for the very government office that has been investigating my father since 1982. It bothers me how someone like you could be accused of something when the Federal Government had something on my father. Do you know what they were looking for?" he asked Trinity shook her head no. She was at one point for 2 years Executive Director for FLAG, but the files on Lionel Luthor had been locked up and transferred to their computer database before Michael Long was shot. She had tried to access the files but the password, she had been told by Cybernetic Technician, Bonnie Barstow had been lost when Devon Miles had died in 1991, when a guns-for-money scheme went badly during a test run of FLAG's newest prototype The Knight Four Thousand. Jennifer Knight had been appointed the Executive Director of FLAG back then after she ceremonially shut down the Knight 4000. Michael Knight had rebuilt KITT to exacting specifications, and one of the things the prototype had been ordered to do was to break the encryption codes around the files concerning Lionel Luthor.

"Come on, Miss Knight. You were their Executive Director for 3 years from 2002-2005 before Miss McCormick demoted you. You had to have discovered what your people had on my father," Lex pressed her. She shook her head.

"Devon Miles had those files encrypted in 1982 before Michael Knight came into the picture. Just because I am the adopted father of Wilton Knight does not mean I am privy to all of FLAG's files and computer systems," Trinity said.

"I'll make you a deal; I arrange bail for you and you find out who ordered my father's death," Lex said.

"What are you really after Lex?" She asked. She then heard a new voice. One she knew since childhood.

"I've been asking myself the same question, but right now that doesn't matter. What does matter is we get you out of here," Chloe said. She had driven into town with her cousin and uncle General Sam Lane. Trinity nodded quietly.

"I do have one question though. Did you kill my father?" Lex asked.

"Lex I am related to Clark Kent. I'm pretty sure whoever our father is, he instilled in us the notion of mercy and grace not greed and murder," Trinity said.

"How can you be so sure you and Clark are related?" Lex asked, curious. They then heard Clark's voice.

"We had a DNA test done and ours matched. Same fathers, different mothers." Clark said, not trusting Lex one bit.

"Clark, I'll get your sister out of there in an hour. You have my word," Lex said, staring at him then walking out.

"How did he know I was here?" Trinity asked Chloe and Clark.

"Simple. I called your Executive Director and she called LuthorCorp. Your Knight Industries Technology agreed to help Lex bail you out. Your on suspension from FLAG, officially, but Shaun wants you to discover who framed you," Clark said.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave," Chris Taylor said. Clark and Lois and Chloe nodded to each other. General Lane smiled at Trinity.

"Hang it there. Everything will work out, " He said smiling at her then putting a Cigar in his mouth before turning in a perfect military about face and walked out. Chloe smiled at Trinity.

"Dr. Barstow is looking at Belle Reve to see if anyone there might know something. And your one time enemy Felicia Thomas is checking with her criminal contacts to see if anyone knows anything. Oh and a package arrived for you at _The Daily Planet_. I looked at the sender. It was marked Morgan Edge." Chloe said. Trinity's face turned white as snow as if she had heard or saw a ghost.

**To be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Assassin 

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)_

Chapter 3: Over the Edge 

A few days Later Trinity sat at the President's desk of _Knight Industries Technology._ The Board of Directors had ordered her to unseal a 20-year-old document package that had bore the Name Luthor on it from 1982. The package was one she had downloaded to her company's Computers from the Knight Foundation. She had never looked at the documents before but now as her decryption program had finally unlocked the security codes she was staring at the history of a man she knew and one that was directly linked to both the Knight Family line and the Kents. The man had helped design the Original _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ but had not helped in the later prototype _The Knight Industries Two Thousand. _Lionel had also bought Pete Ross's farm to build a local LuthorCorp factory in Smallville the year of the Meteor Shower, the same day Lex lost his hair. She remembered reading about it years ago. She then saw a picture of a man believed to be dead. Morgan Edge.

"Find anything?" Spoke up a voice. She looked up to see Clark. She smiled at her brother.

"Not anything you already knew. Except how Morgan Edge fits in," She said as she walked over to a nearby table where the mysterious package had arrived by special delivery from _The Daily Planet _a couple of hours ago. She had been afraid to open it.

"It's simple. They met in College, and Lionel paid Morgan to have his parents killed," Clark said handing over Court documents of Lionel's Court case prior to Jor-El finally getting Clark.

"How do you know about this?" She asked. Clark smiled. "My adopted father was given power to bring me home. When he followed down the dark path that I was going on Jor-El reached out to Michael Knight to bring both of us home. Shortly thereafter Lex began investigating his grandparents' death and discovered that the tenement fire in Suicide Slums was no accident. He asked me to testify which cause the jury to convict Lionel to life imprisonment which Jason Teague's mother somehow got overturned. I guess when you bribe a few judges it can get you anywhere," Clark said.

"I remember Michael telling me about his 'invitation' to find you, but Morgan Edge is supposed to be dead, right?" Trinity asked.

"Not everything is as black and white, Trinity," Spoke the voice of someone she knew. She looked into the eyes of Michael Knight. Her soon-to-be husband.

"Oh baby!" She said as she ran to him and began to kiss him. He smiled at her after they finished kissing.

"Have you opened the package?" Michael asked as he shook hands with Clark, since it had been a few years since they had seen each other. Trinity shook her head.

"I'll do it." Clark said. He then opened the package but fell to the ground as green Kryptonite rays weakened him. Trinity, immune to the deadly Kryptonite, pulled her brother toward her desk, which was far enough from the deadly rock to allow Clark to regain his strength.

"Security get this package and dump it!" She screamed into her monitor as she slapped the security interface. Within a few minutes two security guards arrived and began to remove the Kryptonite and underneath was a holographic emitter.

"What the hell is that?" Michael asked. Both Clark and Trinity shrugged their shoulders.

"It's got to be Kryptonian in nature whatever it is," Clark commented. They then heard a new voice.

"It is my children. But it is intended for Trinity alone," Spoke the voice of Jor-El. Michael stared at the cloned body of Lionel Luthor not realizing who it was.

"Lionel?" Michael said. He then stared into the eyes.

"No, Mr. Knight. I am the individual who got you on your journey to bring both Jonathan Kent and Kal-El back to normalcy. It is you that I gave my blessing to when you agreed to marry my daughter. Although her mother may not be able to be at your wedding I've asked Martha Kent to take Elizabeth's place. Let's leave so Trinity can view the message intended for her." Jor-El said as the other three left.

"_Please confirm identity by placing a drop of blood into the reader,"_ spoke the holographic emitter's voice synthesizer. Trinity then took a dagger that was similar to the one found in the Indian caves Clark discovered years ago and cut her wrist. She held her wrist up to the reader where 3 drops of her hybrid blood fell into the reader before the wound resealed itself.

_Identity confirmed,"_ Spoke the voice in Kryptonese, the native language of Krypton. The Holographic emitter then emitted an image of a 6-foot tall woman with strawberry hair wearing an elegant Kryptonian gown with a stylized octagonal shape with a stylized S in the center of it over her breast where her heart was.

"_Welcome Trinity Jean Knight. I am Lara of Krypton. While I am not your biological mother, I am Kal-El's Biological mother. I know you did not kill the one accused, but rest assured his assassin will reveal him or herself soon enough. I am here to ask you to have Kal-El go to the Knight Museum of Technology in Los Angeles California. There is a carbon-freezing chamber designed by your adopted Father Wilton. There my body is. You must bring it back here to reunite my spirit, which is in this Emitter. Tell my husband I love him,_" Spoke the image before fading out. Trinity just stared in awe at the image and the words she spoke.

"Well what did it say?" Clark said as they all walked back in.

"Kal-El I have a mission for you. You will be paid well by My Company if you complete your mission. You are to go to the Knight Museum of Technology and bring a body here. A body that has been sleeping for quite a while, one that has lived without its spirit for some time now." Trinity said addressing Clark by his birth name.

"Why did you call me that?" Clark said. Jor-El stared at his daughter.

"Who is sending 'Clark' on this mission, my daughter?" He asked. She turned around and said,

"Your wife, Lara. Her body is here on Earth. In the same museum that my husband found the original prototype for the very vehicle I designed years ago. In the meantime I've contacted someone who can aid us. Someone I was interested in seeing. His name is Bruce Wayne, but his alternate name is-" She then heard a voice come from an elevator.

"Batman," He said walking in carrying a briefcase.

"I've assembled the team Miss Knight as per your request. We'll do what needs to be done," Bruce said. Michael stared at Bruce.

"What team?" he asked. HE then turned to his fiancée with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Teams designed to take down Lex Luthor and at the same time discover who framed me. My team was assembled by Bruce and he will head the team but Knight Enterprises and Knight Industries Technology will finance the team," Trinity said finally turning around to face her future husband.

Knight Enterprises. Isn't that owned by Jennifer Knight?" Michael asked. He then heard her voice as she came in.

"One and the same Michael. The other teammates will be here soon. You and KITT will be a part of this team. Clark will be too. As soon as Clark gets back from his current mission He will join the team at a predetermined location to use as their headquarters. I'd like to introduce the communications liaison that will keep all of you connected," Jennifer said as Chloe Sullivan walked in.

"Well then let's get going. Your base of operations will be Smallville High School until further notice." Trinity said. They all nodded to one another and Clark Kent took off.

"He's fast," Jennifer commented. Trinity just smiled at her sister. "He's also related to us. Isn't that cool or what?" She said.

_To be continued.._


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Assassin

(_This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are mine. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine.)_

Chapter 4: Clark finds his mother 

**_Los Angeles, California_**: A blur of blue-gold color flashed down Madison Avenue in Los Angeles as it was headed toward a facility that was once owned by the Knight Foundation years ago, before it was turned over to the City of Los Angeles to be dedicated to the memory of Wilton Knight, former US Naval fighter in World War II and owner and designer of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot._ A man whose legacy lived on in the Government agency known as the _Foundation for Law And Government. _But the blur was interested in the building for nothing. That blur was Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton. He was on a mission to find a sleeper cylinder that held the body of his biological mother Lara. He was being kept in contact with his other teammates which included, Batman, Michael Knight and KITT, Bart Allen also known as The Flash, and Victor stone who went by the code name Cyborg thanks to cybernetic enhancements given to him by LuthorCorp. And Trinity Jean Knight who was paying him a very large sum of money to break into this facility which would enable him to go to Central Kansas A & M on a Journalism Grant which would be funded by Trinity's company _Knight Industries Technology._ The team separated by the colors blue and gold had two different missions. One mission was to discover who had framed Trinity for an assassination attempt on Lionel Luthor who lay dying in a Metropolis Hospital. The Other team was asked to find the so called "_Zoners"_, escaped prisoners from the _Phantom Zone, _an alternate dimension used as a prison which was discovered by Jor-El years before Krypton's demise. The team communications Liaison, Chloe Sullivan had tapped into LuthorCorp's computer systems had discovered that Lex had designed a _Phantom Zone projector_, which Jennifer Knight had commissioned that team to destroy. Clark listened to the _"Radio Chatter"_ in his earpiece. He stared at the door with the access card keypad. He stared at the access ID card given to him by Michael Knight. He swiped it, and he heard the click of the door lock unlocking.

"I'm in," he said into his microphone/earpiece.

_Smallville High School-The Torch Offices-_Chloe stared at the GPS link of the headset that Clark was using. She then saw Principal Swann come in to stare at her and her bodyguard from FLAG.

"Excuse me, miss. Those computers are for students only," He said. The 6-foot-tall bodyguard didn't budge.

"Miss Sullivan is here on Government Business and is granted use of the computer by your superintendent. If you have a problem with it, ask her," the black man said removing his .357 Magnum out and pretending to clean it.

"Oh I thought you went to work for "_The Daily Planet" _Miss Sullivan," Principal Swann asked, curious as to why Chloe was there.

"The Government asked me to provide details on a story I'm working on, and all my data is located here encrypted on this computer. Miss Johnson prearranged me to work here whenever the need arises. Talk with her if you don't believe me," Chloe said. The man then walked off. Chloe then replaced the headset in her ear. She then saw something she did not believe.

"Uh guys you are not going to believe this. Lex is designing a gateway into the Mirror Universe. I'm beginning to wonder if that's who our mysterious assassin is," Chloe said as she downloaded the files for the enormous device.

"Oh great, just what we need," Bart commented over the radio. He and his team were over at LuthorCorp in Metropolis hooking up various wiretaps and bugs into computers, and phones as well as Video cameras all over the building. Bruce Wayne as Batman stared at the chronometer underneath his glove.

"Dark Knight to Man of Steel, are you in?" Bruce said as his team, which included Bart, was nearly done.

_Los Angeles, California_-Clark stared at the cylinder, which held his Mother's body. "Copy that, Dark Knight. Man of Steel to Knight-1 target identified. Send Knight-2 to acquire objective. Rendezvous back at Local FLAG headquarters in 3 hours." Clark said as he activated the Sleeper Chamber to awaken the sleeping body of his mother. The body was very much alive but was without Lara, the body' host spirit. He then heard the sound of a turbo boost and KITT came crashing into the building. He saw the car was unoccupied.

"Where's Michael?" Clark asked as KITT opened the vehicle's passenger side door.

"_He's at the hospital with Jennifer talking with an old friend who worked for FLAG. The friend's name is Bruce Banner. Dr. Banner is being flown to Smallville to work there on discovering this interdemensional doorway that LuthorCorp built between the Mirror Universe and here. Michael will be flying normally via Continental Airlines to Houston to check on a friend of Trinity's. This friend is basically going to delete from Government computers any knowledge of Trinity Jean Knight or of anyone related to her, which will include Michael Knight. FBI agent Carlson suggested it. Chloe can't do it, because of the level 9 access required to do it. Michael has that level of security. He'll join the team at FLAG in Metropolis later this evening. Let's get this body back to Knight Industries Technology. Knight-2 to Dark Knight-mission accomplished. Man of Steel will be on his way back soon," _KITT said as the vehicle backed out of the entrance it had made and Clark smiled at the security camera and was gone.

_Metropolis, Kansas 4 hours later-_ Clark stared at the image of the device that his former friend Lex was designing via a holographic emitter.

"Someone came through the emitter about the same time Lex finished it, but moved at such a fast speed that the image I was able to capture was this," Chloe said as she brought up another image of a red blur of energy.

"Well it wasn't me that killed Lionel. I was in Houston at an electronics conference at the time I was allegedly there, shooting Lionel," Trinity said. Clark then grabbed the remote for the emitter from Chloe and then replayed the image at a slower pace. The image of the blur was slowed down and at the center of that image was a face that only they knew. The face was unmistakable. It was Trinity Jean Knight.

"Oh my God!" Bruce Wayne said in mild surprise.

"Team 1 I want you to destroy that gateway before anyone else comes through that doorway. Team 2 continues locating and killing or sending any zoners you find back to the _Phantom Zone._ Clark and I will find my alternate reality self and stop her or at least find her," Trinity said. They then heard another voice, although weak.

"I'd like to help," Lara said. Jor-El stared at his wife.

"My wife this does not involve you. You need your rest." He said. Lara stared at him.

"It involves my son, and his sister. Regardless of who the mother is, I must help. That is why I instinctively reached out to Trinity in the first place. Because I love my son and will do whatever it takes to prevent what happened to Krypton from happening here. That duplicate of Trinity may have her heart set on what is evil. We must focus on all that is good and holy and if it means stopping this woman then so be it," Lara said. Martha Kent stared at the woman.

"Lara I know what it means to be concerned about the one you love, but you can not do any good to anyone when your strength isn't up to full 100. Consider your health," Martha said.

"Mother, listen to her. Martha Kent raised me as if I were one of them. She taught me the value of patience. She has given me Godly honest advice when I needed," Clark said.

"I must help you and your friends. Somehow," Lara said. Chloe smiled. "There might be a way," She said.

_To be continued.._


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Assassin

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. All Knight Rider references and Characters are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine. Batman is copyrighted 2007 DC Comics and Warner Brothers Dr. Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk are copyrighted 2007 Marvel Entertainment Group)_

_Chapter 5: Clark goes to the Other Side_

Clark stared at the machine that he was scanning a video image of that Chloe had gotten from Metropolis's LuthorCorp labs after Bruce Wayne's team Gold had broken into the company headquarters and bugged it. Dr. Bruce Banner also stared at the image as they were at _The Daily Planet_. Chloe sighed as her Editor-in Chief Jeanette Kahn had called her into her office to discuss what was already on the news. Clark's team Blue had been handling the _Zoners _without him. Clark had chosen not to reveal that he had discovered one of the escaped convicts from _The Phantom Zone _was a relative of his, but Chloe had discovered from a database that she had downloaded from Lex's own computer one of the names of the convicts was a young woman they had met a year and a half ago. Kara of Krypton had been sent back to the _Phantom Zone _by Jor-El after the girl had unsuccessfully tried to entice Clark to embrace his Kryptonian destiny.

Clark smiled at the scientist whom the world believed was dead. Dr. Bruce Banner had been exposed to a high dosage of gamma radiation which in turn gave his anger and rage form, a form which was a hulking creature that was 7'0" tall, and weighed nearly 700 pounds and had been dubbed by a sleazy newspaper "The Hulk". The Creature had been wanted for the murders of Dr. Bruce Banner and his assistant Dr. Elaina Marks back about 10 years ago in 1996. Dr. Banner didn't return the smile but just began to take notes of the measurements of the machine that LuthorCorp was nearly done building.

"Oh she makes me so mad," Chloe said storming out of Jeanette Kahn's office. Bruce stared at the young woman and smiled at her faintly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he tapped the escape button twice to type in the notes he had copied which was going to be sent to Knight Industries Technology which was recreating the device at a much more faster pace than the original device was being built.

"She found out about my government contract with _the Foundation_ and she wants me suspended for a month. Paid of course, but she's not sure if she wants to keep me or not," Chloe said. Clark stared at her and hugged her.

"Trinity could help you out," he said. She smiled. "My husband could probably talk to her, but Bruce is too busy being the Dark Knight to do anything right now," She said.

"So what do we know about this 'inclusion' apparatus that Lex is building?" Clark said after a minute.

"Inclusion to where though?" Bruce wanted to know. Chloe smiled.

"Inclusion to an alternate reality our own government calls the Mirror Universe. Back during our sophomore year at Smallville High, a duplicate of that high school suddenly appeared. Trinity had somehow gotten us linked to that duplicate and we suddenly found out that we were being ambushed by a universe that was warped and yet similar to our own. Clark and Lana and Trinity stepped through the looking glass so to speak and stopped the mirror universe duplicates from taking over Smallville. Then again a year later, Clark was abducted to that same universe and was forced to fight his mirror universe double. Clark was asked by our own government not to say a word about it to anyone. I'd like to know how Lex found out about it, " Chloe said half to Bruce and Clark and half to herself. Clark knew the wheels in her reporter's brain were functioning.

"Speaking of your husband, here he comes," Bruce said as he reached into his jacket pocket to grab his medication. He reached for a cup of Coffee. He didn't see Jimmy Olsen come in who bumped into him.

"Jimmy be careful, you don't want to make him mad," Chloe warned her former boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, sir," Jimmy said as hot coffee spilled onto Bruce's arm. The three then saw Bruce's eyes go white as the rage from the pain triggered the transformation. Clark then turned from the man who was transforming into his alter ego to glance at the TV screens to see a "_Breaking News Special Report"_ come on the TVs that were scattered through out the News room. He ran to grab a cool towel to try to calm Bruce down before the 'Hulk' came forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt this afternoon with breaking news. The President of the United States has been shot, by a man declaring himself to be the Last Son of Krypton." Spoke the voice of Dan Rather across the Cable Newschannel.

"What?" Clark said has he grabbed the towel and put it on Bruce's arm. Chloe then glanced at him.

"You have to go to the 'Inclusion device Trinity is working on and find out what is going on over there on the other side. You must go through the other side," Chloe whispered. Bruce Wayne smiled.

"I don't know what just happened but my funding has been cut off thanks to this person claiming to be you. My Government contract is gone. You have to go through the looking glass and find out why Kal-El is here and if possible stop him. Go!" Bruce said quietly. Clark nodded toward Dr. Banner.

"What about Dr. Banner?" He asked. He then saw a blur of speed and Lana Lang appeared.

"Clark you have to do what their saying. I can handle what's going on here," Lana said. Clark nodded to her and he used his super speed and was gone.

_Knight Industries Technology-_ Dr. Bonnie Barstow stared at the inclusion device that took up a whole room. She and her team had designed it to exacting specifications. She then saw wind knock down paper and Clark was beside her.

"You have to let me go through the device," He said. She just stared at him. "Give me one good reason," She asked challenging him.

"My Mirror Universe counterpart is here and has just killed the President and his declaring himself ruler of the United States of America. I have no choice. I must go," Clark said as he turned on a nearby TV.

"If you must go, wear this earpiece. It's similar to the one you and your team wore when you got your mother out of the sleeper chamber. As a matter of fact your mother is here," he said as she walked up to him slowly.

"Mother," Clark said. Lara of Krypton nodded at her son.

"Kal-El my child. You must go through the Looking glass. We Kryptonians have known of the Mirror Universe as the United States calls it for some time. Some of our people spoke of it when your father discovered _The Phantom Zone. _That place is worse than the evil that recently escaped _The Phantom Zone_. It is the worst in humanity brought to fruiation. You must discover your counterpart's plans. Now go my son," She said. Clark stared at the dead device.

"This device has no power. How much power can this thing handle," Clark asked. Lara smiled sadly at him.

"I am the power," She said. She raised her arms to make it look as if she were being crucified on a Cross. The powers that she wielded flowed to the machine and it came to life.

"I love you my son. Always remember that. Tell Your Father I love him," She said as she collapsed on the floor and was no more. Clark screamed, "Mother!" as he grabbed her and cradled her in his arms.

"Clark, you must accept your destiny, just as she did. You were prepared for this moment in time. Use your extrodinary talents to bring hope and light to the Mirror Universe," Bonnie said as she nodded to the Inclusion apparatus with almost pleading eyes. He rose and wiped the tears away from his eyes/ he then stepped through the portal. He was gone.

To be continued in Smallville Assassin II


End file.
